


Secret Garden

by LostSoulSister



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, side soonhoon, soulmate tattoo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSoulSister/pseuds/LostSoulSister
Summary: How do you live in a world where soulmates exist, but you still haven't found yours yet? Jeon Wonwoo is 21 when he decides to take measures to keep his soulmate tattoo away from prying eyes...with more tattoos.





	Secret Garden

Wonwoo always thought the whole soulmate business was actually pretty great. It took away the uncertainty of if he was going to be compatible with the person he liked or not, if his indicator didn’t say they were his soulmate, then they weren’t his soulmate, and he could be on his merry way to wait for the person the universe had divined was right for him. Call him a hopeless romantic, but he liked that feeling.  

His personal indicator was a small stem of forget-me-nots tattooed on his inner right arm, right above the crook of the elbow, still not having yet bloomed. At the tender age of 21, he was, to be honest, getting a little self conscious about the fact that he hadn’t met his soulmate yet. Most of his friends had already met their soulmates, and it was grating on his nerves a bit to see all of his friends cozied up together while the thought of him getting older without someone bottled up inside of him.  

Even when he met his soulmate, he wouldn’t know that they were his soulmate until he had already fallen for them. He was never sure how he felt about that aspect. Soonyoung, who had been Wonwoo’s best friend and basically platonic soulmate since high school, came across Wonwoo in one of his angst moods where he was contemplating this question. He was hanging upside down from his couch of their dorm, his face red from the blood rushing to it. 

“Soons, what if I haven’t fallen for my soulmate yet but they’ve already fallen for me?” 

Soonyoung sighed and pulled Wonwoo up from his position. He knew that answering the question would spark even more questions, so he didn’t even bother. 

“Don’t sit like that for too long, you’ll pass out,” Soonyoung said, holding Wonwoo up as he blinked through his temporary blindness as the blood rushed away from his head. “Were you doing this the whole time I was in class?” 

Wonwoo nodded, taking a moment to make sure he was okay before standing up to go to the kitchen. “My class was cancelled,” he said, his head in the fridge, “and I just ended up thinking about soulmates again. As one does.” 

“Right, of course.” 

“And I was just thinking about how I’m almost out of college, and what if my flowers never bloom? What if I’m stuck with a house full of cats and no one finds my dead body until it starts to stink, and the cats have started eating my carcass?” 

“No more late night forensic shows for you.” 

Wonwoo finally decided to just have a sprite and pulled the can out of the fridge, his foot closing the door as he popped the top. “I’m being serious though Soonyoung. I’d feel better if I knew someone else without a soulmate, but even you’ve found your soulmate.” 

Soonyoung was the one person Wonwoo thought would have to wait just as long as him, but just last semester, Soonyoung met his soulmate – a music major named Jihoon who had composed him a song to dance to for one of his finals. It wasn’t until he saw the two of them at a party, kissing in the corner as the daisies behind Soonyoung’s ear bloomed, that Wonwoo realized that his friends were all finally with their soulmates, and he was left by himself. 

A huff fell out of Wonwoo’s mouth as he tossed himself back onto the couch. “I think I’m gonna do it.” 

“Do what?” Soonyoung asked, exasperated. 

“I’m gonna get the sleeve of tattoos.” 

Not even a month later, Wonwoo had a healing full garden of flowers on his right arm, some blooming, some not. It wasn’t all the same flower, and there were a few of the blooming flowers that were nods to friends and family; daisies for Soonyoung, tulips for his mother, tiger lilies for his father, and dandelions for his brother. Only Wonwoo and a few select others knew which tattoo was the real one. And it simplified his life. No one gave him looks of pity because he hadn’t found his soulmate yet (though some gave him looks of confusion, but he would take confusion over pity any day), and he stopped worrying so much over finding a soulmate, distracting himself with graduating and getting his first job as a journalist at a men’s fashion magazine, Idol Magazine. By the time he was 26, he was one of their top journalists. 

“Wonwoo!” 

Wonwoo’s head snapped up from his computer towards the direction of the voice, looking straight at his boss, who was beckoning him over. Wonwoo saved his document before walking over and into his boss’ office, closing the door behind him. 

“Kibum, you wanted to see me?” 

“Yes, we’ve been offered something extraordinary!” Kibum gushed, his smile wide as he picked up a folder off his desk, handing it to Wonwoo. “We have been offered an exclusive interview with hottest new model, Jeonghan Yoon, and as one of our top journalists, I’ve decided you get the interview!” 

“Oh my god, we have an interview with Jeonghan Yoon?!” Wonwoo asked, his eyes going wide as he stared at the folder and then up at his boss. 

“ _ You _ have an interview with Jeonghan Yoon.” 

Jeonghan Yoon was a relative newbie to the modeling scene, but he quickly rose to fame with his obviously pretty face and his charming personality. He was known to charm the pants off everyone he ever spoke to, even those who were considered uncharmable. There were rumors that he flirted and slept his way to his position, but it was nothing that hadn’t been said about models before him. Wonwoo would be lying if he said he didn’t do a double take every time he scrolled past an article or photo about Jeonghan. And now he was going to be able to stand in the same room with and have a conversation with him.  

“In the folder, you’ll have his no list and the list of the crew for that day. Minghao is the photographer on shoot, he’s already brainstorming ideas for a concept so meet up with him later.” Kibum grinned. “I have no doubt that the two of you will do great.” 

Wonwoo smiled back. “I’ll do better than my best.” 

Within the week, Wonwoo and Minghao had picked a concept and were putting the finishing touches on the set. Wonwoo had a- what he thought was good- list of questions to ask. Coming up with the questions was relatively easy, as Jeonghan’s no list was short and his interviews few and far between, allowing Wonwoo to get away with asking some more basic questions in between his more involved ones. There were only two things on Jeonghan’s no list, to be exact: no questions about his family (they wanted to stay private and he had already revealed all he had wanted to, this was explained in a previous interview and then never mentioned again), and no soulmate questions. The second one was easy enough for Wonwoo. He avoided the topic of soulmates anyway; it was easy pickings and Wonwoo held himself to a higher standard than that.  

On the day of the interview, Wonwoo spent a whole hour trying to decide between two different shirts, ultimately deciding to go with a third shirt. He fixed his hair about four times and tried his best not to obsess over the tiny scuff on his shoes before heading out his door. The best thing he had ever done for himself was preparing his interview bag the day before or else, knowing him, he’d forget something. He could feel his palms sweating as he swiped his MetroCard and squeezed himself between the rest of the lower Manhattan bound commuters. ‘It’s only the biggest interview and article of your career so far, it would be weird if you weren’t worried,’ he heard Soonyoung say in his head. His best friend and part-time roommate had Skyped him from L.A. last night to give him a pep talk, and his words were probably the only thing that kept him from turtling in his bedsheets this morning. That, and his sense of responsibility that kept him from avoiding something someone was expecting him to do.  Wonwoo finally got to the office, a good hour and a half before the shoot, just as he was scheduled to interview. However, Jeonghan was apparently running a little late (Minghao was mumbling something in Mandarin but Wonwoo thought he caught the word traffic and some curse words). So Wonwoo was left to stew in his nervousness. He resorted to reading over his interview questions for what could have been the millionth time. 

Some of the questions were fairly simple, standard things that haven’t been asked in previous interviews, such as what his opinion on New York was, what he felt now about modeling that he didn’t feel before. More involved questions were related to the theme of the photo shoot. Minghao suggested they did a spring theme, and covered the entire set in various flowers, most of which Wonwoo could pick out as being flowers on his tattooed arm. He nervously tugged at his sleeves that Minghao insisted needed to be rolled up as his eyes traveled over the floral set. It was kind of teetering the line of the ‘no soulmate talk’ rule but flowers didn’t have to just be about soulmates. And Wonwoo wasn’t asking any questions about flowers or soulmates, so they should be fine.  

Wonwoo’s nervous breakdown was halted by the sound of the set door opening. A broad chested man walked in first, holding the door open for Jeonghan, who Wonwoo recognized instantly. Wonwoo put on his most professional smile and walked over towards the new pair, closely flanked by Minghao. 

“Hi, my name is Wonwoo Jeon, I’m the interviewer, and this is Minghao Xu, he’s our photography and set director for today’s shoot,” Wonwoo said, giving a polite smile and extending his hand to shake with whoever wanted to shake it first. The broad chested man shook his hand first, giving him a polite smile as well. 

“I’m Jeonghan’s manager, Seungcheol Choi. I apologize for our tardiness today,” he said, and genuinely seemed apologetic over. Jeonghan was quick to take Wonwoo’s hand after Seungcheol, his smile a little less professional and more genuine. 

“I apologize, it’s my fault for over-sleeping. It’s nice to meet you Wonwoo,” he said, staring Wonwoo right into his eyes, making sure his apology was taken seriously. It just caused Wonwoo’s heart to beat a step faster. 

The process repeated with Minghao and then Wonwoo was leading Jeonghan over towards the interview table, pulling out a chair for him. Wonwoo tried to ignore the rush of heat to his ears when Jeonghan smiled and thanked him, saying it was just nerves. 

“So,” Wonwoo started, taking his seat and turning on the voice recorder on the table. “Let’s begin. 

The interview ran smoothly for its half hour duration, Jeonghan providing Wonwoo with more than enough for a nice lengthy spread. Wonwoo was very pleased with the results, smiling as he turned off the voice recorder, though if he was honest, he had been smiling most of the time anyway, but he wasn’t going to be honest. 

“I like your tattoos, by the way.” 

Wonwoo looked up at Jeonghan, surprised that he had said something about them. “Thanks,” he said, subconsciously pulling his sleeve down to cover his elbow. 

Jeonghan’s face immediately turned apologetic. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, here I am, avoiding the soulmate tattoo question but commenting on someone else’s attempt to keep it private.” 

Wonwoo laughed lightly. “It’s okay, really. I’ve gotten way more invading questions before, especially from children.” 

“But still,” Jeonghan pouted ever so slightly. “If you pinky promise to not write about it, I’ll tell you were mine is.” 

“Jeonghan, you really don’t-“ 

“But I want to!” Jeonghan held out his fist, sticking out his pinky finger. “Pinky promise?” 

Wonwoo couldn’t help but grin at the slightly childish promise system, but he interlocked his pinky anyway. “Pinky promise, I won’t write about it or tell anyone else.” 

He swore he could see Jeonghan’s eyes sparkle as he leaned in closer to tell his secret. “My soulmate flower is on my hip,” he whispered before breaking the lock on their pinkies and pulling away. 

“That’s convenient,” Wonwoo found himself saying without thinking, looking up to see Jeonghan smirking a little. “I mean-“ Wonwoo started to backtrack, not wanting to offending him. “Like, it’s easy to hide, even with your job and everything.” 

Jeonghan nodded. “It is easy to hide. I like that about it. Like it knows that I’d prefer my privacy.” 

“I wish mine was as in tune with my wishes,” Wonwoo sighed. “I had to get a whole sleeve of tattoos to cover up that I’m a late bloomer.” 

“A late bloomer, huh?” 

Wonwoo realized he hadn’t been thinking about what he was saying again and he couldn’t hide that his face was slowly turning pink. “Yeah, still looking. But I’d much rather get confusion stares rather than pity stares.”  

When Wonwoo’s eyes turned to Jeonghan’s he saw no confusion or pity in them, but something else entirely. Something almost like…interest? 

“Hannie!” 

Both of their heads turned to Seungcheol, who was walking over, looking at his watch. “It’s time to get to hair and makeup and get this shoot going.” 

Jeonghan nodded and stood up from his chair. “It was nice to meet you Wonwoo,” he smiled, outstretching his hand. 

“It was nice to meet you too Jeonghan.” Wonwoo’s hand clasped with Jeonghan’s and they shook, Jeonghan smiling that genuine gummy smile once again before pulling away. 

It wasn’t until Wonwoo got home that he felt like he could breathe properly again. 

A week later, the interview and photoshoot were front and center on the cover of Idol Magazine, and everyone was eating it up. Kibum sung Wonwoo’s praises for his intriguing questions and beautiful set concept, though Wonwoo felt like he hardly did anything. But there was no doubt this was the most popular thing that he’s ever published. And as much of as rush as the whole experience was, he never expected to get much more of anything like that. Until, of course, he got called into Kibum’s office. A sticky note with some numbers scribbled on it was shoved into Wonwoo’s face. 

“Wonwoo, next time you make an impression on a celebrity you interview, make sure they get your direct number so they don’t have to relay through me.” 

“What?” 

Kibum stuck the sticky note on Wonwoo’s chest. “Mr. Jeonghan Yoon himself called and said he wanted to set up lunch with you to thank you for the wonderful interview you wrote. You obviously made quite an impression on him.” Kibum smirked and walked back behind his desk. “Call him at that number and set up a lunch. Even if it isn’t a date, it would be rude to not go.” 

Wonwoo was floundering for words. Jeonghan called his boss to get Wonwoo to go to lunch with him? Was it truly just professional? This wasn’t industry standard, usually it would have been over and done with as soon as they parted ways. Wonwoo didn’t want to delve into the possibility that it was anything other then professional. With a simple ‘yes, sir’, he left the room, pulling the sticky note off his chest and finding a quiet corner of their busy office building (as quiet as it could be for New York anyway). Taking a deep breath, his shaky fingers typed in the numbers and his thumb hovered over the call button. Willing his phone anxiety to just stop for once, he pressed the call button and raised the phone up to his ear. Within two rings, he heard the slightly distorted voice come through. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi,” Wonwoo breathed, trying to tell his heart to slow down just a bit, “This is Wonwoo, Kim Kibum gave me this number?” 

“Oh hi!” the voice laughed (Wonwoo was still refusing to believe this was Jeonghan on the other line, thinking it was his manager Seungcheol or an assistant of some sorts). “I wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch sometime to thank you for the interview. It’ll probably be the best interview of my career!” 

Well, that was definitely Jeonghan. 

“It’s really not necessary, I was just doing my job,” Wonwoo said, really feeling weird with the praise coming from Jeonghan. 

“Well, even so, it was great and I want to thank you for giving me such great exposure.”- there was a pause – “Plus I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t want to hang out with you in a non-professional setting.” 

Wonwoo nearly choked on air, but he somehow kept his composure. “Uh, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want that either.” He nearly smacked himself for saying that when he heard the laugh on the other end of the line. 

“So then it’s settled! Are you free tomorrow at noon?” 

“Tomorrow at noon sounds perfect.” 

“Perfect! See you then.” 

“See you then.” 

When the line went dead, Wonwoo felt like he was going to pass out. He gripped onto the windowsill, trying to catch his breath. He still wasn’t sure if it was from his phone anxiety or talking to a man he could no longer deny he had a big fat crush on, but he got his breathing under control and went back to his desk. 

“A DATE WITH JEONGHAN YOON?!?!” Soonyoung screamed, bouncing up and down on the couch in the living room.

“Get down from there- I don’t know if it’s a date, all I know is that he wants to get lunch tomorrow,” Wonwoo said, pulling his best friend down beside him.

“It’s totally a date! He said he wanted to hang out with you in a non-professional setting which means he wants to see you in a non-professional way.” Soonyoung elbowed Wonwoo and winked, making the other roll his eyes.

“It’s just lunch Soons, no matter how much I would love for it to be a date.”

Soonyoung gasped and jumped back up. “So you like him?! That’s even better!”

“I have an itsy bitsy crush on him, so what?” Wonwoo mumbled, crossing his arms.

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung said, collapsing back on the couch beside Wonwoo, “this is the first time i’ve seen you interested in someone since you got the sleeve. I was starting to get worried you weren’t going to let yourself open up.”

“I can’t seem to hide anything from Jeonghan. I started spilling all my secrets to him before I even knew what I was saying.” The back of Wonwoo’s head made a small thud against the back of the couch. “I haven’t met anyone so genuine in the fashion industry before, it threw me for such a loop. Before I knew it, I told him I was a late bloomer and got the sleeve to hide my tattoo from prying eyes.”

“So he knows you’re single?”

Wonwoo elbowed Soonyoung, earning a yelp from him.

“Besides the point, I don’t know if he’s single or not. He keeps his family private so it’s not too far off to say that he’d want to keep his soulmate private too.”

Soonyoung laid his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “I just want you to be happy, Wonu. I really do. I want you to find your soulmate and live happily ever after with them.” He gently squeezed the other’s arm, right above the crook of his elbow. “Jihoon and I, even though we’re separated half of the time, we’re happy. I love him more than I could ever put into words, and I know he loves me the same way. I want you to feel that too.”

Tears started to escape Wonwoo’s eyes, his fingers quick to catch them. “Soons…”

“You’re gonna find your soulmate. I know you doubt it a lot, but remember that your soulmate is just like you, waiting for you guys to find each other. And one day the two of you are gonna have an apartment with a million cats and you’ll dance in the kitchen cause you’re cheesy as fuck and we’ll have a double wedding and you’ll have a fairy tale ending that would rival an actual fairy tale.”

Wonwoo laid his head on top of Soonyoung’s, laughing slightly. “I don’t think we’re gonna have a double wedding.”

“We’ll see,” Soonyoung said. “Either way, I believe fate will grant you the most amazing soulmate for you. Even if you have to wait just a bit longer for them.”

“Thanks, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo said softly.

The next day, Soonyoung was looking through Wonwoo’s closet, mumbling to himself about Wonwoo’s lack of suitable clothes, while Wonwoo started up at the ceiling, trying to get his heart to calm down. He had gotten a text from Jeonghan that he was gonna pick Wonwoo up and it was making Wonwoo even more nervous than if they were just going to meet at the restaurant.

“Wonwoo, go take a shower and do your hair,” Soonyoung said, pulling Wonwoo off the bed and shoving him into the bathroom. Wonwoo did as he was told, cleaning his body and fixing his hair by sweeping his bangs away from his forehead. When he emerged from the bathroom, Soonyoung already had an outfit prepared for him: ripped skinny jeans and a nice red button down. Wonwoo got dressed and then allowed Soonyoung to fuss over the details of how his shirt was tucked in, what shoes to wear, rolling up his jeans just perfect (“you have to make sure he knows you’re bi”), and a whole debate about if eyeliner was okay for a lunch date (they decided it wasn’t). Just in time, Wonwoo got a text from Jeonghan.

“Alright, good luck on your date honey,” Soonyoung smirked, handing Wonwoo his wallet and keys.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes as Soonyoung shoved him towards the front door. 

“Alright mom, i’ll see you later.”

Wonwoo took a deep breath, walked down the steps and out the front door to see a car parked right in front of the building. The back door opened and Jeonghan smiled from inside the car.

“You look great! Hop in, lets get going!”

Closing the door being him, Wonwoo got in the car and put on his seatbelt before looking over at Jeonghan. He was just as breathtaking as usual.

“Thanks,” Jeonghan smiled, making Wonwoo realize he had spoken aloud.

It was only a five minute car ride to the restaurant, filled only with some small talk about how they were doing, the neighborhood, and the weather. Jeonghan thanked his driver when they got out, sliding on his sunglasses for the extremely short walk into the restaurant and to the hostess pedestal. They were seated near the back corner, with almost everyone being in outdoor or front of house seating, with how nice of a day it was. 

“Sorry to stick us back here on such a nice day, but Cheol was telling me I should be more careful about being seen in public,” Jeonghan said, flipping open the menu. 

“That’s alright. I much prefer the privacy anyway,” Wonwoo said, his eyes scanning over the food options. 

After the waitress had come and taken their orders and left them with their waters, Jeonghan turned his full attention to Wonwoo. “How long have you been working at Idol Magazine?”

Wonwoo took a sip before replying. “Technically, since I graduated college four years ago, but I was an intern for the first year before they hired me full time.”

“What did you go to school for?”

“Writing. I wanted to be an author but I ended up in journalism.”

“Are you still working on writing on the side?”

Wonwoo nodded, laughing. “Just like half the people in this city, i'm working on writing my novel on the weekends and in my spare time. I’m surprised I don’t see you at writers workshops, honestly.”

Jeonghan laughed with him. “I’m surprised too, but I just don’t have the passion to write a novel. Or the skills, if i’m being honest, I was always much better at history, memorizing dates and places, things like that.”

Wonwoo smirked slightly. “Do you spend your free time watching history documentaries?”

“How’d you guess?”

The two laughed again and Wonwoo watched Jeonghan’s nose scrunch up as his hand covered his mouth to try and muffle his laugh.

“Cute,” he breathed softly before realizing he was staring. He averted his eyes for a minute, straightening up and clearing his throat a bit.

“Do you mind if I ask a personal question?”

The question made Wonwoo raise an eyebrow as he looked over at Jeonghan, but he nodded.

“How much did the tattoo hurt?”

Wonwoo shrugged. “Not too bad. It hurt more by the wrist, elbow, and armpit, but most of it was alright. You thinking of getting one?”

Jeonghan shook his head. “I’m just curious how much you were willing to go through just to cover up your soulmate tattoo.”

“I was 21 and self conscious about not being with my soulmate yet, I was just short of just chopping off my arm.”

Jeonghan leaned back in his seat, looking Wonwoo over, his eyes seeming to search for an answer from him. When he opened his mouth to vocalize his question, the waitress came back with their plates of food. However, Jeonghan wasn’t one to let that stop that from getting his answer. As soon as the waitress had left, he leaned in, resting his elbows on the table. 

“So, you really put a lot of stock into the whole soulmate thing?”

Wonwoo shrugged again, leaning back in his chair. “I guess so. I’m kind of a romantic, i’ve always loved that idea that there’s one person in the entire world who’s perfect for you. That one person will find you no matter what because destiny says you belong together. That the bond of soulmates is so strong that you’ll overcome any and all obstacles, just to see each other.

“I see it at work all the time. I see how my best friend Soonyoung does everything in his power to make sure his soulmate Jihoon is happy and loved, even from across the country. And I know for a fact that Jihoon would do the same. They’re so far apart most of the time, but they have such unwavering trust and love for each other.

“I see it in my parents too. Growing up, they were so in love, I couldn’t help and fall in love with the idea of having someone like that for myself. Not only to have someone like that for myself, but to be able to be that for someone else. I want to be able to bring home presents like my father did, or cook their favorite dinner after I get a text about their long hard day like my mother did. To raise a family with children brought up in that kind of love, and to know that even after fights, I can always count on being able to crawl into bed with them that same night and know that we’ll work it out.

“Every time I see a pair of soulmates together, I think about what my soulmate is doing, if they’re eating well, if they’re waiting just as impatiently as I am for them. I spend my daydreams thinking about what they look like and feel like and what their favorite color is and where they grew up and at this point I have so many versions of my possible soulmate in my head i’d be surprised if I didn’t seem to nail down a single detail. I wonder if they do the same thing, and if they’ve managed to nail down any details about me.

“So yeah,” Wonwoo sighed, “I guess you could say I put some stock into the whole soulmate thing.”

After a moment of silence, Wonwoo looked up from where he had been staring at his untouched food to see a open mouthed Jeonghan, staring at him like he was from a different dimension. It wasn’t until he saw the tears falling down Jeonghan’s cheeks that Wonwoo moved to say something.

“I’m so sorry, did I say something wrong? I know I can say a bit much sometimes i’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

The warmth on his lips kept him from speaking again, but Wonwoo was quick to realize that Jeonghan had started kissing him and he wasn’t going to complain about it so he kissed him back, leaning over a bit more so Jeonghan wasn’t climbing over the table to reach his lips.

Now, Wonwoo had kissed many people in his youth (one of them being Soonyoung when the two of them were confused about their sexuality), but none of them had the same electricity that this kiss had. The kiss wasn’t even spectacularly passionate, it was just a kiss, but it spread a sort of warmth throughout his whole body. Then that warmth started to get a little warmer, just on the crook of his elbow. 

Jeonghan pulled away just in time for Wonwoo to look down at the forget-me-nots on arm, now in full bloom. Wonwoo looked up at Jeonghan, his vision slightly blurry from the moisture beading up in them. Jeonghan laughed wetly as he wiped away Wonwoo’s tears.

“It’s funny...I had almost given up on having a soulmate. I’m 27, and i’ve been meeting new people on a nearly daily basis for the past five years, I thought I surely should have met my soulmate by now. Plus, everyone else I know has met their soulmate, as far as I know. And then I meet you, another late bloomer, and i’m so interested that there’s someone else like me.

“When you started to go on about how you felt exactly the same way about soulmates that I do, and that you were willing to wait, no matter how impatient you were, I just...couldn’t help but realize you were the one that I was waiting for.”

Wonwoo reached across to Jeonghan, grabbing tightly onto his hands.

“So then soulmate, what’s your favorite color?”

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I just wish I could have done more. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
